User blog:Dinosaurus1/Why I have a weird feeling Jurassic Park: The Game will be retconned by Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom...
So I have been wondering about this for a day, and I just had this idea of whether JP:TG could be retconned or proven canon by JW:FK. Here's the reasons. 1. Compsognathus As you can see, in the first teaser trailer, which shows us a dinosaur stampede from Mount Sibo. There were Trikes, Stegos, Ankylos, Apatos, Gallis, an unlucky Pteranodon (for some reason, since this guy was supposed to fly off the island), and, of course, Compsognathus. We saw these little guys hopping in the grass, running for their lives, avoiding being crushed by the feet of other dinosaurs, and that struck sense into me; they appeared in Jurassic Park: The Game too, as, other than this game, there were absolutely no evidence of Compies on Isla Nublar. So if the Compies appears on Isla Nublar, then wouldn't it make sense to add in the original Pteranodon (just saying), Herrerasaurus, Tylosaurus, and, most importantly, Troodon? 2. That location where the sewersaur (Baryonyx) is encountered feels familiar... Honestly, I might be proven wrong in this one, because we don't know yet where this scene takes place, let it be on Isla Nublar or on mainland. We do know however that the place is all reddish and full of fire, which The Geothermal Plant in JP:TG gives me. Maybe this place started the volcanic eruption of Mount Sibo, where it was left unoperated for 3 years, and there is evidence that the Geothermal Plant was located in Mount Sibo. This gives me a familiar vibe, as it tells me that Baryonyx (probably) inhabitated this warm place when it was abandoned. If this location REALLY IS confirmed to be the Geothermal Plant, then that proves my point... 1 day later Wow, okay, so we got to see the Baryonyx fully in style, and its snout doesn't look inaccurate, after all! So what I can gather from the background is that the whole place is on lava and fire, and I managed to see some structures in the top floor, thus hinting that this could be the Geothermal Plant building in JP:TG. Still needs more photographic evidence, but hopefully this is the place I was hoping it was! 3. Geraldine Chaplin's character looks fishy to me... Y'know how Geraldine's character isn't revealed yet? This is my speculation, but I get a weird feeling that she could be playing as Nima Cruz in Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom. Some people, before these teasers even existed, speculated that it could be Wu's daughter. However, I have come up with this theory with a simple piece of citing as to why Nima (if she does appear) would appear in JW:FK. The answer is simple; In JP:TG, her people populated Isla Nublar a couple of a hundred years ago, as Nima claimed it was her ancestral people's home when she was conversing with Gerry Harding. She also claimed that InGen bought Isla Nublar, and removed all of Nima's people, herself included. This is why we see Nima's hatred for InGen and Jurassic Park, as it gives us a slight insight into Isla Nublar's history. You might be thinking 'oh, so if Nima returns to JW:FK, she will witness her ancestral home's end (to a volcanic eruption) and she will protest InGen for everything they have done to her?'; why yes, my friend; yes indeed. Also, this image really gives a jungle-like vibe as it gives her look an exact match to Nima's. http://i2.listal.com/image/4070680/600full-geraldine-chaplin.jpg 4. Tun-Si Tribe, Nima's tribe, mentioned in the Masrani Website In the Masrani website, where they were talking about Nublar's wildlife and history, they made a brief mention of the Tun-Si tribe, where Nima was raised in. The tribe arrived here before InGen even existed, and lived here for god-knows-how-long. However, when Hammond bought Isla Nublar, they were pulled off, and now probably lives at gunpoint. This honestly was unexpected, as people are assuming that Universal doesn't care about JP:TG anymore, but this little mention of the Tun-Si could disprove that assumption. 5. Mount Sibo is maybe the volcano erupting in Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom. My most strongest point, Mount Sibo was pointed out by Nima in JW:FK, saying that her tribe believed that this volcano created everything, and worshipped it. Mount Sibo may be the same volcano that will be erupting in JW:FK. I'll edit this once more info comes out. Category:Blog posts